This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art. Teenage drivers are more likely to be in an automobile accident than any other segment of the population. One factor contributing to automobile accidents involving teenagers is that teenage drivers are generally inexperienced with, or lack knowledge of, the dynamics of driving. For example, teenage drivers typically do not yet fully understand how speed management affects high gravitational force (g-force) events, such as linear acceleration, turning, and deceleration or braking. While parents and other experienced drivers can coach teenage drivers regarding driving dynamics, they are not always present. On-board coaching applications that provide additional training would therefore be desirable. The present teachings include onboard coaching methods, systems, and devices that can provide teenage drivers with additional training, and alert third parties (such as parents or guardians) when the vehicle is being operated inappropriately.